Shadows Engulf
by Shadowray
Summary: Millennium has been defeated and Hellsing London is being rebuilt. But there are still vampires on the loose, The Doctor and Schrodinger are still in hiding, and there's a strange new group of vampire hunters that are working outside Hellsing. R
1. Chapter 1

Yep, now I'm making a Hellsing Fanfic. I'm still working on my Naruto one, I just need to get this idea out of my head.

I don't own Hellsing. I don't even own the Cirium Sanctum, someone else came up with that and I got their permission to put it in a story. All I own is this storyline and all the new characters aside from the Sanctum.

* * *

As the moon shone over a dark London street, most of the light failed to reach an alley in the middle of neglected houses and apartments. The little light that was there shone onto a strange man holding a gun, carefully looking in both directions before he continued, followed by two shambling creatures in torn clothing.

The strange figure carefully made his way along, limping as he went. Careful to make sure he was alone, he continued along the dark alleyways. He pointed towards another alley and the shambling figures went forward. Two seconds later, their heads flew forward and landed at the strange man's feet.

A look of complete shock was on his face and his fangs could be easily seen, as well as his pale skin and his red eyes. He backed away and pointed the gun at the darkness, which he now realized was unnatural. Firing three shots, he heard no groans or screams. Turning around, he came face to face with his hunter.

Seras Victoria looked her vampire prey in the eye for about half a second then plunged her hand through him, taking out his heart. The vampire fell on the floor and died within seconds. Sighing, Seras concentrated. _Alucard, my target has been destroyed. I'll need a clean up crew over here immediately._ She heard the reply in her head from Alucard, _very well, I'll send over some Geese, they're getting a bit bored over here. _

Leaning against the wall and waiting for the clean up crew, Seras though about everything that had been happening in London since the attack of Millennium, the Nazi organization that had been creating vampires and attacking the city. Several major events had happened that had changed Hellsing and London.

First, the Major, the leader of Millennium, was dead, killed by Sir Integra Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization. He died smiling, joyous that he did combat with a worthy enemy, perhaps as worthy as Alucard, Hellsing's trump card vampire, and Seras' master before she became a fully fledged vampire. That was another change. After Seras was no longer Alucard's child, they started calling each other by name, and had a partnership and near friendship rather than a master-servant relationship. Plus, Seras had control over shadows now, and was learning how to use her new abilities quickly.

Millennium was not completely defeated, however, because two main members had gotten away and remained in hiding, creating a few vampires with the technology they had. The members were Warrant Officer Schrodinger, the catboy that was everywhere and nowhere, and The Doctor, the madman that created vampires. They used what little technology they had to create a small amount of vampires that hassled Hellsing.

Hellsing, luckily, was still not known by the public, but the vampire attack brought a lot of controversy. Also, the remaining Wild Geese mercenaries recruited members who had expressed a willingness to join but were denied in the past, and as a reward for saving London, Hellsing HQ was stocked with extra staff and military experts and soldiers from the Queen, so it was doubly protected.

But Seras was getting bored of clean up crew, taking out remaining vampires in London, and there were still many in England, since the Millennium attack had no consequence to towns and cities outside of London. Currently she was helping take out a few vampires in an abandoned area of London, still being cleaned out. Places like this were many, and were favourite hiding places for vampires and criminals. But a very strange thing was that some vampires had been taken out before they got there. It appeared that someone was hunting vampires outside of the Hellsing Agency. It could have been the Catholic organization Iscariot, but their actions had slowed since their leader, Enrico Maxwell, and best member, Father Anderson, had both been killed, along with many Catholic soldiers.

Seras snapped out of her thoughts as the clean up crew arrived. Five obviously bored Wild Geese saluted her and began to clean up the mess of destroyed ghouls and vampire. As she stood up, another voice entered her head. _My boys are wasted on clean up duty! Why can't they be doing what we're doing, instead of acting as backup and cleaning up your mess?_

Seras sighed. Having the spirit of Pip Bernadotte, the dead mercenary captain, inside her could be annoying and confusing at times. Forcing herself to act like the Hellsing Special Agent she was, she signaled the men to make their way back to headquarters.

* * *

Sir Integra Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization, sat at her desk pouring over the reports of vampire sightings, attacks and defeats. Ever since the Millennium attack and the vampire turning of her servant Walter, she hadn't stopped looking for him. He had betrayed Millennium and escaped, and was now in hiding, presumably ashamed of his actions.

For the hundredth time, Integra sighed and rested her head on the desk. So far her search teams had found nothing, and she was still working on clearing London of the excess vampires while continuing to exterminate vampires all across England. She immediately sat back up when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in", she said while beginning to ruffle through her papers again. The door opened and a man who looked about 65 walked in with a tray of food. "I have come with your dinner, Sir Integra. Perhaps you should get some rest soon." Integra nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Alfred, I'll be just fine. You've done a wonderful job taking care of me."

Alfred bowed and backed out of the room after setting the tray down. Integra continued what she was doing, every so often taking a bite of her food, but she wasn't hungry, and about an hour later she fell asleep at her desk. At about this time Alucard phased through the wall and grinned at the sight of his sleeping master. He picked her up and brought her to her bedroom. She didn't stir at all.

"Sleep well, my master," said Alucard as he left the room. The rest of the night passed fairly uneventfully for Hellsing, nobody noticing the strange, clouked figure watching the Hellsing Estate from a secluded location. The stranger grunted and fled into the darkness.

* * *

"What the hell!?" The screams of Hellsing soldiers could be heard coming from another abandoned building in an unrepaired part of London. The team was sent to investigate a vampire sighting, and they had encountered no problems until they were attacked from behind by ghouls. Now, holed up in a small room, the remaining soldiers prepared to defend themselves. But backup had already arrived.

Alucard stood outside of the building, watching several ghouls stumble towards him. Grinning, he raised his gun, Jackal, and fired. Every bullet hit their mark, straight into the head. Walking forwards, he began to have his fun with the remaining ghouls. When he got to the place where the soldiers were holed up, however, all he found were the soldiers lying there, dead. Looking around, he heard the noises of battle from nearby in the building and phased through a wall.

After phasing through yet another wall, the situation was definitely not what he expected. Lying there in front of him was the vampire he was hunting, with a fiery hole burnt straight through his chest, and his burnt, charred heart lying nearby, ripped to shreds. Looking around, Alucard saw a figure looking at him from another building.

Four strange figures stood on the top of a building nearby. One was standing at the side. He wore a monocle and used a cane, but looked pretty young. There was blood on the cane. He was concentrating on the building, looking into the window where Alucard was standing, looking straight back at him. The man heard a shout from behind him, ruining his concentration.

"Hey El! Eleazar! You coming or what?" Eleazar shook his head and yelled back, "yeah, just hold on. I'm coming." When he turned back the man in the building was gone. He was sure he was that Hellsing vampire. Better not to mention it, though. They'd meet Hellsing eventually, he knew it was just a matter of time. They were on their turf, after all. Rubbing his eyes, he turned and ran after his companions. "Wait up, chaps!"

* * *

There, the first chapter's done. Tell me what you think, and give me constructive criticism!

Just clearing one thing up, Seras no longer has shadows for arms. After becoming a fully fledged vampire, she gained and worked on a few more powers: manipulation of shadows, regeneration (not as good as Alucard's of course, but fairly good for a relatively new vampire), flight and phasing through walls, as well as extremely heightened senses and strength, much better than when she was a fledgeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I got reviews for the previous chapter! Huzzah! I'll answer the questions I got first.

Tarva: Yes, all the main Millennium characters die except for Dock and Schro, since they're my favourite Millennium characters and it's very difficult for Schro to die. And your idea is something I was thinking about, I'll probably have that in this chapter.

KageAmaya491: Eleazar is not an anagram, the creator just wanted a random name and came up with that. I'm pretty sure Cirium means nothing, and Sanctum means a holy place of shelter, worship and protection. The creators of the Cirium Sanctum are 4 friends of mine who decided to make up a random organization and give them names. I liked the idea and put those characters in this Fanfic, with their permission of course.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. If I did Schrodinger would be the main character.

* * *

A new night began as usual in the Hellsing grounds: with Seras and Alucard training. Since Seras had become a full vampire, she had been keen to test and train her new abilities, and as they were now peers, Alucard usually helped her out, although it generally ended with Alucard showing her up or shaking his head when she did something less than satisfactory.

At the moment Seras was testing her new senses. As a fledgling her senses had increased dramatically from when she was a human, but as a true vampire they had become even better. She was now able to see in the dark many times better than she used to be, she could even see perfectly in near pitch black darkness. She could also use her eyes in a way she could not before; she could track someone's movements and store them in the back of her brain, using them to figure out what someone would try next in a split second. Along with her photographic memory and amazing reflexes, she could sense blood, and what type it was, how pure it was and how sick or corrupted it was. Apparently that wasn't something most vampires could do. In fact, Alucard could only do it because of his genetic engineering. It was presumed to have something to do with being the former childe of Alucard, who was already a powerful vampire before the experiments were done. It was a fact that the new generation often surpassed the old, and although this rule didn't apply to vampires as much since ancient vampires had more experience and power, when a childe is sired by a powerful vampire and survives as that vampire's childe, they often become a superb nosferatu.

Currently Seras was using her eyes to shoot a target far away with her new and improved Harkonnen, which could fire huge shells and large bullets. It was proving difficult as the target was small and she had to make sure she didn't miss by even a centimeter. Sighing as she missed her target yet again, only damaging it by the explosion from her shells. Alucard floated up behind her.

"I thought you had mastered this when you were a fledgling." Seras turned angrily. "If I had mastered this I wouldn't be doing it now. The target is a lot smaller and farther away than it was when I used to train.

Alucard shook his head. "Use the bullets this time, not the shells. Those are heavier and it doesn't matter if you miss as much because the explosion will still cause damage. A real enemy is softer than that target, vampire or not. Use the bullets, and hit the head or the heart.

Seras looked at her former master and realized that she had talked back at him without a second though. She had done this before but always immediately regretted it, as he was her master without a doubt. Now, however, she felt differently. Unable to describe the feeling, she turned back to the target and aimed, letting her vampire side take control and waited until she could see the target as if it were directly in front of her. She was slightly surprised, as she had never been able to get her eyesight to this level before. She brought the Harkonnen up and aimed for the head. As she aimed, the voice of Pip surfaced.

_Come on, love. Let's show this outdated vampire what we can do, together._ Smiling, she let Pip's military expertise flow through her as she pulled the trigger.

"Schrodinger, get down from there!" The Doctor stood in his lab below the streets of London, in a room filled with beeping computers. It was Millennium's backup base, and Doc had fled to it after Millennium was defeated. It was currently the home to several squads of Millennium soldiers and vampires. The Doc's technology was out of date and didn't have much power, but it was enough to create weak vampires every so often to keep Hellsing off their trail until he could perfect his new Vampire Creation Formula. He was currently looking up at a technological ball hanging from the wall. This device held the power source for the base. Swinging from the ball was Schrodinger. Grinning at the Doctor, he jumped off and landed catlike on the floor, his cat ears relaxed.

Doc fumed as Schrodinger landed. "What did you think you were doing!? You could have broken it!" Schrodinger shook his head and smiled.

"Aaaw, come on, Doc, you said yourself nothing short of Seras' Harkonnen could break through that thing. I was just having a little fun! Come on, admit it, you were worried I'd hurt myself!"

Doc picked Schrodinger up and carried him to a seat in front of a computer. "Sit here and check the security cameras for our second base! I want to know who took out those men! We could have used that base if it hadn't been attacked! This is important, Warrant Officer! Now get to work!" He stalked off to another computer while Schrodinger sighed and got some popcorn sitting on the desk while he watched the security tapes.

A few moments later, Schro fell off his seat. Doc looked over and came running. Helping the catboy up, he dropped him again when he saw the footage. The security tapes had caught four young people taking out the vampires and ghouls stationed at the base. The newcomers were familiar to the two, as Doc had performed experiments on them about a year ago in an effort to create superhumans, using warped versions of the technology used to create Regenerators. The Millennium members watched as the four intruders attacked the vampires, the only girl in the group doing most of the damage, using her unnatural strength, speed and reflexes to combat the ghouls, occasionally turning invisible and surprising the ghouls and vampires with a kunai and razor sharp fan. A boy in a feathered hat danced through the ghouls, swinging his rapier around and phasing through walls and undead alike. A third boy walked along the base with his hand out, burning his enemies with fire that flew from his hands. The last intruder wore a monocle and top hat and used a cane as a weapon. Occasionally he would stop and concentrate for a moment, then jump into a group of enemies attacking one of his allies, in which case he would anticipate all of his enemy's movement's and attacks.

Schrodinger watched the battle… no, the massacre, with fascination, while Doc took on a thoughtful expression. He had to find a way to use these new vampire hunters to his advantage, or, failing that, kill them without any fuss.

* * *

There we go, chapter 2 is finished. Hope you like it.

A little short this time, but I'll write more next chapter, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter 3! Sorry it was a bit late, my computer died when I was about to start then I got lazy.

Reena90: My fanfic doesn't really diverge from the manga at all, because it takes place after the current events in the manga. It assumes that Millennium was pretty much defeated, Walter is in hiding and Hellsing is now cleaning up the surge of vampires that the Millennium attack left behind.

KageAmaya491: Thanks, I'll try you're page break advice, I've seen it work in other fanfics and stories.

Darkfighter000: I never really thought about the option of not having Alucard. I really can't imagine it without him; he's one of my favourite characters, although not as good as Schro.

Night fell upon London as an eerie howling could be heard across several bombed streets. Two police officers shuddered and quickly left, with no idea of what was beneath the building they had just been checking out. In the building was a concealed staircase that led to an old basement. This basement was large, dark and shadowy, but the atmosphere was ruined when one took into account the flowery wall paper and comfortable couches, placed in front of a wide screen TV and topped off by a fridge, kitchen and bedroom with 4 large, comfortable beds. Sitting on one of the couches with one arm casually spread across the top was a boy wearing a black trench coat. He surfed through the channels on the widescreen TV. A boy in his late teens with a feathered cap walked straight through a wall into the room flopping down on a couch, followed by a girl carrying a fan, who walked through a secret door. She sat down on the same couch.

"The coast is clear. No more police. They were frightened away by some kind of howling noise outside. Probably a stray wolf or something."

A head popped out from behind a bench in the kitchen, with a sandwich in its mouth. The owner of the head stood up to reveal a strapping young man wearing a top hat and a monocle. He was English and looked half like he belonged in a posh castle and half like he belonged robbing said castle. He swallowed the sandwich and grinned.

"So, are we fighting any more vampires tonight or shall we go out?" He walked out from behind the bench and climbed up onto the top of the couch the girl and teenager with the feathered hat were sitting on and leaned on their heads. The boy shook him off and stood up, smiling. He looked fancy but physically fit and most people would listen to him without a second thought.

"No vampires today, Eleazar. If you're going out I'll stay here. I have some research to do on Hellsing."

Eleazar shrugged. "Suit yourself, Xavier. What about you, Albert? And you, Elizabeth?"

Albert pushed himself off his couch and stretched. He had a hardy face but always looked relaxed. He was Irish, with a very heavy accent. "Sorry Eleazar, I feel more like finishing my game. You can go."  
Elizabeth shook her head and yawned. She was shorter than the others but looked athletic. "I was out shopping today; I think I'll just have a sleep."

Eleazar put on a mock injured face. "Fine then. I'll just go out into the dark, dangerous streets of London alone… Albert, could you at least light a torch for me?"

Albert grinned while shaking his head and pointed at a torch attached to a wall. Flame flew from his fingers and lit the torch. Eleazar clapped his hands and grabbed the torch. "I've seen you do that hundreds of times, but it never gets old. I'll be back before daylight; maybe." He left the house leaving the others shaking their heads. Albert spoke up. "He's going to get into trouble and we're going to have to rescue him. I just know it.

Seras lay in her coffin. The lid was open and she watched the ceiling blankly. After the huge battle of London, it had taken a long time to get back on its feet, and it was still doing so. Hellsing's job was easier but longer. There were way more low level vampires than their used to be. The big vampires lay low, they knew better than to mess with Hellsing at the moment. If they acted at all they sent subordinates to do it. The remainders of Millennium were nowhere to be found. She should have been feeling better, but she wasn't. After all that had happened it just didn't feel like it was over. Alucard was on edge as well. Sighing, she got up to begin another night.

As she walked through the mansion soldiers and staff saluted her. She was extremely well known in Hellsing and she was respected as well as feared. The only ones who weren't anxious around her were the surviving Geese she had fought with in the battle of London, while defending Hellsing. They treated her like she was their dead captain, Pip. Pip himself was always proud when he saw his old men treat her as they would him, a friend but someone to be respected. He also grumbled at the new Geese recruits, who he claimed weren't fit to be Geese. Too many thoughts were running through her head as she almost walked headlong into a wall. Only noticing it at the last second, her instincts phased her straight through the wall. She didn't like phasing, as it always felt weird to her. Shaking away the sensation, she continued up to Integra's room. She needed something to do, and Integra would no doubt have some kind of small task for her. She didn't realize the small task would be helping the gardeners chase away a heard of cows that had appeared on the grounds. They were persistent little buggers, she'd give them that.

Schrodinger casually on a bench in the park. There were a few people who lurked nearby, and a few others that looked at his cat ears suspiciously, but they figured they were fake. He wasn't wearing his uniform, but instead some inconspicuous jeans and a trench coat. He looked at his watch every few minutes. Suddenly he saw a figure walk across the park. That was the person he was looking for. Grinning, he pressed a small remote. The park was suddenly thrown into chaos.

The citizens in the park ran for their lives as a host of ghouls and their vampire master attacked anything they could get their hands on. They made sure their were no survivors. Witnesses from outside the park quickly called authorities and got as far away as they could. Everybody was afraid there was going to be a repeat of the Millennium attack. Very few people knew about vampires, because the government had gone to great pains to make the ghouls and vampires appear as a terrorist scare tactic. But people still remembered the sight of the vampires, and even if they were a terrorist scare tactic they were still dangerous. As the people tried to flee the park, Eleazar remained where he was. He frowned and his hand flew to his coat, pulling out a gun. He focused for a moment and turned quickly just in time to nail the ghoul behind him right in the heart. His other hand grasped his cane which flew straight through the head of another ghoul. He kicked yet another ghoul in the chest and thrust his cane through it. He continued fighting his way through the park until he spotted a boy on a bench being attacked by a group of ghouls. Charging towards the bench, he concentrated until he saw 30 seconds into the future. Surprised by what he saw, when he reached the bench he flipped over the boy, and as such avoided the dagger the boy threw in his direction. His cat ears stood up straight and he grinned relaxingly. As Eleazar ran in shock at the sight of Schrodinger, the catboy signaled for the vampire to direct his ghouls towards the fleeing vampire hunter.

Eleazar ducked behind a large tree just in time as several bullets pounded around and into the tree. By the way they didn't stop, he figured there were a lot of them. He looked for an opening, but when he knew if he left the safety of his tree he'd be dead. Suddenly he heard a growling next to him. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before, but next to him was a large wolf. Instead of attacking him however, it only prepared to run out from the cover of the tree. He could have sworn he heard the words "you guys are more trouble than you're worth," before it charged out of cover, heading towards the ghouls. Eleazar peeked out and saw it take a few bullets, but that didn't slow it down at all. It just kept charging until it pounced into the middle of the ghoul lines, completely decimating them. Spotting the cowering vampire, it charged and pounced straight through the vampire, killing it and turning the remaining ghouls to ash. Schrodinger watched in fascination, and didn't even attempt to run as the wolf turned to him and ripped his throat out. Realizing the danger was over, Eleazar ducked out of cover just as the wolf ran away at an almost impossible speed. He scratched his head and made his way over to the body of Schrodinger to confirm his suspicions.

There was no body. That confirmed it. It was the catboy. He knew that after the failure of the Millennium attack, Millennium wouldn't attack for no reason. That meant they attacked the park just because Eleazar just happened to be strolling in it at the time. _I have to tell the others._

On top of a tall building overlooking the park, the wolf morphed into a ragged, feral looking human. "That's my job done for now. I'm going to have my hands full with these guys." The man left before the authorities arrived to close off the area.

With the authorities, came 2 black cars and an army truck. Out of the cars stepped Sir Integra Hellsing and her retinue. Out of thee army truck came a squad of Hellsing soldiers and Alucard. Integra surveyed the scene. There was ghoul bodies and ash everywhere, surrounded by the bodies of innocent civilians. There was also the body of a vampire, the throat completely torn through. "The vampire attacking this park was stopped by some kind of merciless hunter. It looks like a monster attack, no human could do that to a throat," she concluded.

Alucard nodded. "Master, the place stinks of werewolf. However, some of these ghouls were destroyed by bullets and a blunt weapon. I don't think a civilian could have done that." He moved over to the large tree that Eleazar had taken cover behind. "There is a bit of blood here. Hold on…" He tasted. "It's tainted, mutated. Even a lesser vampire could see that. Whoever was fighting vampires has been experimented on and changed somehow. I think it's safe to assume that he or she was wounded, and the werewolf came to his or her rescue for some reason."

Integra's eyes narrowed. She had been under the impression that there were no more werewolves. Alucard seemed to read her mind. "They are few, but they exist, of varying power. Not all are as powerful as the one Seras faced." He added this last part with a hint of pride in his voice. Integra heard and couldn't stop the corner of a smile from appearing. Then she remembered the matter at hand. "Alucard, I want you to search for this werewolf. Track it down, even if it's on our side I want it found. We'll try and find the other man." Alucard nodded.

"As you wish, my master."

Doc sat at a large computer, gazing at the screen. When he heard Schrodinger's voice he almost fell off his chair. "At least give me some warning before you almost scare me to death! Report!" Schrodinger saluted and grinned. "I found the one that can see the future walking through a park. He's definitely improved in his fighting skills; he managed to fight his way through ghouls. He avoided the gunfire and just when I'd decided he was good enough, and I had the dart gun all ready, a big wolf runs in and kills us all, and that includes me. Although the vampire and ghouls were already dead, so I suppose he only sent them back to hell."

Doc twitched through the explanation. "You're telling me you were all killed… by a WOLF!?" Schrodinger shrugged.

"It was no ordinary wolf. It avoided most of the bullets, and the ones that did hit it didn't even slow it down. Not only that, but the wounds healed pretty quickly. Reminded me of the captain actually."

Doc had been pacing. Now he turned to Schrodinger with a priceless expression. "The captain is dead! You think he's alive?"

Schro shook his head. "Nah, he won't be coming back. I just think it might have been someone like him. For example, another werewolf." Now Doc rushed back to his computer. "I need to research this. I'll need a complete description of the wolf." Schro hopped onto the desk and grinned. "Righteo."


End file.
